A Father's Love
by Firestar08
Summary: This is a response to the Severitus Challenge. Harry gains new powers and begins to change in appearance on his sixteenth birthday. What is going here? And what does he have to do with the Founders of Hogwarts?


Story: A Father's Love  
  
Author: Firestar  
  
Email: diagonalley038yahoo.ca  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Genre: General  
  
Main Characters: Harry, Severus  
  
Date Posted: March 14  
  
Author's Note: This is a response to Severitus' Challenge.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY.........  
  
C H A P T E R 1 T H E L E T T E R   
  
Remus Lupin sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, preparing for the oncoming year. He was coming back to teach DADA this year, much to Dumbledore's delight. He sighed about to leave when a tapping on the window caught his attention. Looking up, he saw that it was a small, brown owl.  
  
Opening the window, the owl flew in. It dropped a small box on the desk and promty flew away.  
  
Remus looked curiously at the box. He stopped slightly when he saw the stamp on the box.  
  
FOR REMUS LUPIN TO BE RECIEVED ON JULY 31st: DELAYED MAIL FROM YEAR 1980  
  
Delayed mail. From 1980. The year sounded familiar... 1980, 1980... Wait a minute. Remus stopped suddenly as he realized that that was three years after he, the rest of the Marauders, and Lily had graduated from Hogwarts. Hmmm, strange. Well, there was only one thing to it. Reaching down, he pulled open the box.  
  
It it, the first thing he saw was a red envelope. Turning it over, he was about to open it when he stopped, seeing the seal for the first time. There was a Gryffindor lion entwined around the letter 'P'. He froze. It was the Potter family crest.  
  
James, Lily.... He fell back into his chair, still staring at the envelope. What was going on here? There was only one way he could find out.  
  
He gently broke through the wax seal as he removed a piece of flowery paper. His heart ached at the memories it brought back: it had been Lily's favorite stationary. Opening the letter, he began to read.  
  
Dearest Remus,  
  
This letter is bespelled to go to you on the date of Harry's sixteenth birthday. If I am still alive, you will doubtlessly know most of the information this letter contains. But if I am dead, in which I'm basing this letter on, you will find some nuch-needed information.  
  
First, I want to tell you that you mean a lot to me, and I will miss you, if I indeed am dead. You were one of my many best friends, always the the serious one to keep everyone in check. Where would the Marauders be if it wasn't for you?  
  
This sentence ended with a little smiley face with messy black hair. Remus let out a strangled laugh. This was just all too painful.  
  
Remus, the reason I am sending this letter is this: James is not Harry's biological father.  
  
Remus stared at the words. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. He went back and reread it three more times, but it still stated the same thing. But how could this be? Harry was the exact carbon-copy of James from the round glasses to the messay, untaming hair. Perhaps... the boy's biological father was related to James? He read on.  
  
I think the best way to tell you this is to give you an overview of what happened. First of all, Harry's biological father is someone you know. In fact, he's Sirius' nemisis. Severus Snape.  
  
No. This was not possible. How could it be? He knew for a fact that Lily and Severus had dated many years back... but this? How could it be possible? Lily was James' wife, not Severus' so what could have possibly happened?  
  
Here's what happened. After Severus and I dated for a year, we decided to marry. Of course, at first, Severus refused, telling me that it was too dangerous for me to marry him, since he was a spy. But I finally convinced him that I didn't mind if I was in danger, that we could marry secretly and no one would have to know. Finally, he agreed.  
  
So, I was soon married to Severus in private, thanks to an old friend of mine. We lived seperately, each in our own home, although we visited each other as often as we could. And then, one day, when Severus went to spy, he never came back. Rumors were said that he had been killed by Voldemort. Of course, I was heart-broken, not to mention terrified. By then, I was already pregnant with Harry. What was I to do now that Severus was gone?  
  
I finally came up with a plan. I went to James and asked him for help. He agreed to help me out and decided on this: We would marry, and say that the child I was currently carrying belonged to James. The plan worked out perfectly and no one suspected a thing, not even Dumbledore.  
  
We were soon living together. I was happy that Harry was now safe, but my heart ached for Severus.  
  
On July 31st, to my joy, Harry was born. He was named Harry James Potter by us. It was evident, however, that he was not James' son: his hair was silky and straight, his cheekbones sharp and high, much like Severus'. It pained me to change his appearance, but I had to. Combining a complicated appearance potion with several Altering Charms, I managed to change him into a smaller version of James.  
  
This plan worked well. That is, until Severus came back. It appeared that what claimed to have happened had all been rumors, and that he had managed to survive. But how cold he seemed to be, unlike the man I have come to love. I was scared: what should I do? Bring Harry back to Severus, or stay with James? I finally decided on staying with James; It would be safer for Harry that way.  
  
After that, I rarely saw Severus any more. It tore my heart to see him so cold and uncaring. There was no hint of the gentleness and warmth I had felt from him several months before. But I was satisfied. As long as Harry was happy and safe, it didn't matter what happened to me.  
  
So now you know, Remus, what truly happened so many years ago. I need you to do one last thing for me: tell Severus who Harry truly is. Ask him to get to know Harry, to tell Harry who he really is. Hurry, Remus, for it charms and potions are fading away. Starting on Harry's sixteenth birthday (today), the charms I have cast on him many years back shall start to disappear. In several month, he shall go back to looking like who he truly is. He must find out about his past before that happens.  
  
Thank you, Remus. If there is one thing that I can wish for, it is for my child to know the truth about his parentage. Harry deserves to know, Moony. You know he does. For if James and I are dead, he will undoubtly be living with Petunia all these years. I shudder to think how my sister would treat him. Please do this for me, as a final wish?  
  
I wish I could say everything I could say. I wish I could tell you in words just how much Harry means to me. He is my life, my reason for living. Yet, he is also Severus' and I want him to have know what family means. Please, Remus. Do this for me, for Harry.  
  
Remember, I love you always, Moony.  
  
Love,  
  
Lily  
  
The letter fell from nerveless fingers as a single tear slid down Remus' face. How could this have happened, especially to Lily, one of the nicest people whom he had known? She never judged people, only accepted them for they were. That was how she managed to make friends with Slytherins. How she spent time to tudor younger students from all Houses, how she loudly complained about House riveries. Inside the girl was a heart of gold. She always thought of everyone else before herself, always risked and sacrificed herself for the sake of others. Just like Harry. Just like Harry.  
  
He stood up slowly, tears drying. He would do what Lily asked. He would reunite Severus and Harry if it was the last thing he did. His heart clenched with determination. He would do it. For Lily.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Notes: So... what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
